ABSTRACT Tissue Processing and Histology Core The Tissue Processing and Histology Core will continue to serve the needs of UCSD vision researchers by providing dedicated tissue processing equipment and a full-time histotechnician experienced in eye histology and immunohistochemistry. The Tissue Processing and Histology core supports both paraffin and cryosection processing and various staining strategies. The core also provides vision researchers with 1) advice for fixation selection depending on study purpose; 2) paraffin and cryo blocking of study samples; 3) paraffin or cryo histology slide preparation with customized staining, 4) assistance for proper interpretation and precision microsampling of the region of interest for electron microscopy evaluation and 5) high content confocal imaging for drug screening and histologic specimen imaging.